Mistletoe
by Celestie
Summary: Christmas Eve at Funbari Inn. The shamans celebrate the Birthday of the Christian God. What will happen? And at the end there is something with a mistletoe....Anna x Yo OneShot


_**Mistletoe**_

**Title**: Mistletoe

**Author**: Sakura – Angel of Death

**Pairing**: Kyoyama Anna x Asakura Yo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from Shaman King… they're belonging to Takei Hiroyuki-sensei. I'm only a girl with too much fantasy and desire to write and to update a try…...don't earn anything……

**Time settings**: Christmas Eve 2000 (you remember the Shaman King Storyline takes place in year 1999? I think it was 1999….)

**A/N**: Konnichi wa minna-san! This is my first serious try of an English FanFiction... One-shot… well… I try my best, because _my_ _English_ **_REALLY_** _sucks_!

Please feel free to criticise me, but no flames…q.q

Well now…this will be a Shaman King One-shot with Pairing Yo x Anna

You'd been warned

Have fun (I hope…)

* * *

It was Christmas Eve.

Funbari-ku had a solemn atmosphere. Everywhere was decorated for Christmas, even if Japan actually didn't celebrate the Birthday of the Christian God.

That didn't matter; everyone was gathered with their families and/or friends to celebrate; gave and receive presents.

It had already become dark. Dinner time approached.

The Funbari-Inn wasn't an exception. Chains of lights were wrapped all around the traditional inn. Its' owners even arranged to get a Christmas tree.

Near dinner time it glittered and sparkled in many different colours, decorated with many funny stuff and many packets were gathered under the tree.

The company of this inn was mostly all in solemn mood. The girls were cooking; the boys were setting the last arrangements for this special evening.

The boys and girls weren't all from Asia. One woman and her husband were from Germany. One boy was an American, another was an Englishman.

"Guys are you finished?" the female owner of this inn yelled from the kitchen. She had blonde hair, unusual for Japanese; an Itako with the name Kyouyama Anna.

"Hai!" the male owner with chocolate hair and eyes, Anna's fiancé and a Shaman, Asakura Yo, yelled as an answer.

The girls (Anna + a pink haired girl Tamao, the young Chinese woman Run, a blue long haired girl Pirika and the German woman Eliza) began to bring the plates full of foot into the living room.

The boys (Yo + his best not-shamanic-friend Manta, Pirika's brother with the same blue hair HoroHoro, the little brother of Run with purple hair named Ren, the British boy with emerald hair and eyes Lyserg, the German doctor and husband of Eliza Faust VIII., the American comedian Chocolove and the man with always different weird hairdos Ryu) came shortly after the girls into the living room.

The Christmas tree sparkled, the smell of Christmas and foods were in the inn and the boys and girls chatted happily about everything.

"Phew… Christmas every time is so exhausting…" Yo moaned tiredly.

"Only because you are too lazy. " Manta (toooo short for his age) grinned.

"But he's right! We decorated the whole house since noon." the Ainu HoroHoro agreed, slumped onto the tatami and put his feet under the thick, warm blanket of the kotatsu.

"You boys were to slow!" Anna complained while grabbing the chopsticks.

"Anna!" Yo whined. "Our inn is rather _large_ after all!"

"Guys, stop that. We should begin to eat!" Run said and distribute the rice.

"Oi!" the female Ainu exclaimed. "Faust-san and Eliza-san are such a sweet couple!"

Indeed. The German married couple sat next to each other. The fair haired Eliza snuggled into her husbands arms, while Faust (indeed a descendant of the famous German 'Faust', a story from J. W. Goethe) embraced her gently.

You nearly could see the red and pink hearts flying around them.

"I wonder if they're stick together by glue…" Ren murmured, looking a bit indifferent to the Christmas-mixed-with-romance atmosphere.

"Yeah!" Chocolove, the American with fluffy shaped black hair exclaimed. "They stick together 'cause of the glue called '_LOVE'!_" He was always a bad comedian, so the others glared daggers at the poor American.

"Shut up!" the purple haired Chinese spat like a wild cat, his amber eyes narrowed but he didn't get his Guandao to chase Chocolove nearly to death like the latest times. Hey, it was Christmas Eve after all!

"Oh." Anna looked at her wrist. "I have to get my bracelet." (The one with blue pearls) She stood up and went out of the living room. "You guys can continue on eating."

"Does she need her bracelet so urgently?" HoroHoro asked sceptically.

"Oh, she is a girl after all. Girls can't get anywhere without their jewellery." Faust suddenly spoke. It was rare that he spoke when he was flirting and cuddling with Eliza. "Right, Liebling ?"

"Ja …" Eliza purred.

Somehow HoroHoro was bored 'though the food was delicious and he was eating like there won't be a next day (well…like always, you see…). 'Cause of that he went about his favourite activity: get on Ren's nerves.

"Hey you purple Chinese spike head!" the blue head Ainu called out.

"What is it…" the Chinese Shaman asked slowly, not interested.

"How does it come you haven't a girlfriend yet." HoroHoro teased and grinned.

"How come _you snow head_ don't have a girlfriend 'though you desperately want one?" it came in return. "If I've wanted I'd had already a girl. I can have nearly every girl."

HoroHoro arched an eyebrow. "Why not the speech 'I can have every girl on earth!' _Renny_?"

"Because, _snowman_, there are at least 2 exceptions."

"Namely, _spike head_?"

"First: my Run-onee-san, second: Yo's fiancée Anna, third: You have more spikes than me."

"Fourth: _my_ Pirika-imouto-chan, she's taboo to someone like you!!! Fifth: but your one spike is so enormous than any of mine!"

"Sixth: A gay guy like yourself." Ren finished is list with an evil smirk.

"**_Nani_**?! **Take. That. Back. Right now!**" the Ainu growled. He got on his feet and waited for his opponent.

"Or what?" Ren calmly continued on eating, not taking care for a certain blue head with furious expressions on his face and the desire to beat the shit out of a certain Chinese with purple hair.

"Boys, yamete kudasai!!" the pink head Tamao nearly cried trying to success and calming the two down 'though she normally was too shy to say something within a conversation like that.

"Tamao's right, guys. Stop it!" Yo smiled and popped sushi into his mouth. "It's Christmas time."

"Fine…" HoroHoro growled and sat down. Ren smirked victoriously.

"Bet I'll find a girl who'll go out with me before New Year's Eve?!" HoroHoro said. "Bet, you won't!"

"Bet I will?" Ren replied.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Will one of them success?" Manta asked. The both boys were to busy with glaring at each other than listening to the little conversation coming up now.

"Maybe Ren. His look is popular at girls." Yo grinned.

"But HoroHoro doesn't look that bad either." Run said.

"The problem is not only the look." Lyserg said. "What's with personality?"

"Lyserg is fully right!!!" Ryu exclaimed and looked lovingly at the British boy.

"Yeah! Character is everything!!!" Chocolove shouted through the living room. "Do you know the joke of the handsome price with bad behave and-"

"Shut up!" Pirika hissed annoyed. Chocolove instantly shut up and sulked in a corner.

"Otouto-san isn't the type of a relationship. Not yet…" Run said thoughtfully. "He may can flirt and get a girl to go out with him instantly…maybe one kiss is there, too, but… I don't know… I don't think he'll make it."

"HoroHoro-onii-chan either." Pirika said. "He doesn't know how to deal with girls, especially on a date…"

"So no one will win this bet…?" Tamao asked shyly.

"I think so…" Manta answered and Yo nodded.

"But if one of them asks Lyserg-san to pretend being his girlfriend and Lyserg-san disguises with a wig and a bit lipstick and eye shadow… I mean, he already looks a bit girlish." Faust suddenly added.

"What?!" Lyserg blushed madly, a great contrast to his emerald hair and his eyes. The others (accept blue head and purple head, they weren't finished with glaring at each other) burst out laughing as they imagined a more female looking Lyserg in the arms of Ren and/or HoroHoro.

"I can lend you some make-up…" Eliza said, more to Faust that to Lyserg, 'though it was meant for the Briton.

"N-No thanks…" the Englishman stuttered. "Stop laughing!!" he nearly yelled to the others.

"Hey, where are the spirits?" Run asked after calming down (actually she'd only giggled). "And where's Li?"

"Over there." Chocolove, who had recovered from earlier, pointed to the Christmas tree.

Yeah, there were the spirits of the shamans.

Amidamaru, the samurai spirit of Yo, sat next to the Christmas tree and talked to the big Chinese warrior, Ren's spirit, called Bason. Mic, the leopard- or cheetah-like spirit of the American Chocolove, sneaked about the presents. Mosuke, no-one's spirit but best friend of Amidamaru, observed the Christmas tree. Tokagero, the reptile like spirit with green skin but human like appearance, Ryu's spirit, and the two smaller animal-like spirits, Ponchi and Konchi (sorry if the names are wrong), from Tamao, acted like being drunk. The two shikigamis of Anna (the blue and red one she'd taken from Hao) sat at the wall next to the tree and eyed it suspiciously. Run was a Daoist (s.o who obsess a zombie-like corpse with a soul within and actually steer him with Ofudas), so her Jiang-Shi Li Pailong (Bailong?) (the zombie with soul), that stayed freely with his mistress, sat near her and smiled at her peaceful expression. Last but not least the two tiny spirits: the poppy-fairy from Lyserg and the Kolopockulu (German spelling, dunno how it's in Japanese …) elemental (ice-snow) spirit from HoroHoro. Morphine (or Chloe, what do you prefer?), the cute pink fairy from England and Kororo, the tiny sweet elemental spirit from Hokkaido flew and swirled around the sparkling golden star on the top of the Christmas tree, laughing and giggling with their tiny sweet voices.

"They seem to enjoy it." Yo smiled.

"Where's Anna? Maybe she can't find her bracelet?" Lyserg noticed.

"I'll look for her." Run said and wanted to get up.

"Me too." Tamao exclaimed.

"No." Ren stopped them both with a sharp voice.

"Excuse me? Why not?" Tamao asked shyly. Run arched an eyebrow at her brother. "Yeah, why not, otouto-san?"

Lyserg winked at Yo. Though he didn't really understand, why it had to be him, he stood up and announced with a relaxed smile: "I'll search for her, guys."

"O-okay…" Tamao stuttered.

Yo went out the room and the group fell silent.

"Yo-dono should do something…" Amidamaru muttered.

"Did ya say something, Ami?" HoroHoro asked curiously.

"I-Iie… nothing."

"Fine…"

* * *

"Anna?"

Yo had searched in the kitchen, in the bath room, at the onsen, at the hallway, and was finally upstairs.

The blonde was in Yo's room for a not yet known reason.

"Yo, how did my bracelet get into your room?"

"…What ya mean?" the chocolate-brunette asked confused.

She pointed to the end of his room, near the window. On the ground was a bracelet with blue pearls. _Her_ bracelet.

"I…I don't know…"

She sighed and bent down to pick up the thing she'd searched for entire 20 minutes.

Suddenly the light went off. Anna turned around. "Yo!?"

"Look!" Yo said and pointed to the window. "The fullmoon is beautiful."

Anna looked at the round, shining moon. The moon was like a lead in the dark night. "Sure…magnificent…"

"Beautiful and magnificent like you…." he whispered. Suddenly he stood next to her at the window.

Her eyes widened. "Nani?"

His face heated, fortunately for him the lights were off. "N-Nothing…"

"Oh..." she said, disappointed.

The light went on. The two of them turned around and saw Lyserg.

"What are you two doing in the darkness?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"Nothing." Anna said, again with her icy cold voice.

Lyserg's attention was caught by something above them. "Look you two." he pointed with a finger at …

"A mistletoe." Lyserg smiled. The mistletoe was hanged up at the upper frame of the window and the Shaman and the Itako stood right below it.

Anna blushed deeply and Yo's cheeks got a gentle colour of pink.

"You two know what to do, so do it… it is its tradition." Lyserg said with his damn innocent character. "Ja ne." he turned around and seemed to go upstairs.

"Anna…"

"Hai…?" she looked at him a bit curiously.

"We don't have to do it if you want…" he said, slowly and shyly.

"…do _you_ want is?" She looked into his chocolate eyes and found herself lost in them. They were so warm, full of kindness and…**_love_**?

Her blue eyes looked so…lost. Helpless and weak, although she pretended to be cold. Anna was _his_ fiancée, only _his_!

They didn't notice that a pink fairy flew into the room, set off the light and flew back onto the shoulder of her shaman. They didn't care that they were suddenly surrounded by darkness, because the fullmoon at the nightsky spent them enough light.

Slowly Yo pressed his lips lightly onto her soft ones. Anna closed her beautiful eyes and kissed back. They could feel the heat of each other and felt comforted.

Yo embraced her, still kissing. Anna snuggled into his warm arms.

They broke away and she laid her head onto his warm chest. He played with a strand of her sandy blonde hair.

"Ai shitteru." Yo suddenly whispered into her ear.

She felt a chill ran down her spine, a warm feeling flooded her, heating her up. She tightened her embrace.

"I love you, too." she answered, tears trickled slowly from the corner of her eyes.

"Anna…"

They broke away and the Itako smiled with tears in her eyes. "Arigatou…"

"For what?" Yo asked a bit confused.

"For being my beloved one. And for fulfilling my wish this Christmas."

He smiled warmly and kissed her onto the forehead. "You're welcome. Arigatou domo, the same to you."

* * *

"Now where are the two?" HoroHoro asked again. "You were supposed to bring them back, Lyserg!"

"Don't worry, they'll come." Lyserg answered while took a sip of his tea. Morphine giggled and flew around her master.

Right after the answer of the Englishman the two owners of this inn walked into the living room, holding the hand of each other.

"Yo-dono! You've done it!" Amidamaru flew to his master. "Hey Amidamaru!" Yo greeted happily.

Lyserg smiled into his teacup and Ren smirked.

"Hey you two, did we miss something?" Ryu asked curiously as he noticed Yo and Anna holding hands.

"I don't think so, right, Yo?" Anna smiled and tiptoed suddenly, pressing her lips on Yo's. He only grinned and kissed back.

"We obviously _did_ miss something…" Run smiled. HoroHoro's, Chocolove's, Manta's, Konchi's, Ponchi's, Bason's and Tokagero's jaws dropped open nearly touching the ground.

"That's the love we'd felt in their age… do you remember, Eliza?" Faust sighed.

"I'd never forget something like that!" Eliza purred.

"Hey guys." Yo said as he and Anna broke away. "Who had the duty hanging up the mistletoes?"

Manta, HoroHoro, Ryu, Chocolove, Faust, Bason, Amidamaru, Mosuke, Kororo, Li Pailong, Tokagero, Mic, Konchi and Ponchi looked immediately to Lyserg (took a sip of his tea and avoided the gazes) and Ren (looked away, a bit ashamed). Morphine flew around, distributed her fairy glitter all around her shaman and the Chinese.

"Lyserg and Ren?!" HoroHoro exclaimed in disbelieve.

"You two should continue on eating. We want to open the presents..." Lyserg mumbled into his teacup, still avoiding the gazes.

"Alright." Yo smiled. Anna nodded and they sat down at the low kotatsu.

Ren and Lyserg exchanged glances and smiled in secret. Their plan was a full success.

"I wonder what you'd got for me as the Shaman Queen." Anna said to Yo.

"Who knows…"

"I hope it fits a queen like me."

"Maybe…"

She smirked. He smiled.

"But as long as you had chosen with your heart everything would be good enough for me…" she whispered softly.

"I'm glad…" Yo whispered back.

Morphine sat on the star on the top of the Christmas tree and giggled. Love was in the air…

Merry Christmas!

* * *

**_A/N:_** Woah…I'm finished!

I know, it isn't Christmas yet, but I can't wait updating!!! .

I hope you can understand the things I mean in this fic. GOMEN NASAI for this screwed up English!!!

Here are some Japanese words…if someone doesn't know them…:

_Ai shitteru_ – (I'm not sure the spelling is right or not…one or two 't'?) I love you.

_Oi_! – (if I'm not wrong it means…) Hey! (and I'm not quite sure this is Japanese or not…)

_Hai_! – Yes!

_Onee-chan/san_ – is addressed to a big sister

_Onii-chan/san_ – is addressed to a big brother

_Imouto_(-chan) – is addressed to a little sister

_Otouto_(-chan/san) – is addressed to a little brother

_Nani_? – What?

_Yamete kudasai_! – (I'm pretty sure of it that it means:) Please stop!

_Iie_! – No!

_Arigatou (domo)_ - Thank you (very much)!

German:

_Liebling_ – darling;

_ja_ – yes

(sorry, I _had_ to put a little bit German into the story…I'm proud of Faust and Eliza)

I actually wanted Run to speak the Chinese word of 'little brother' but I haven't got an idea of it…T.T

And I _had_ Ren and Lyserg (+ Morphine) to do this plot 'cause I like them both so much

So I hope you'd enjoyed my first try … so… Onegai (pleeaaase!!!) review!!! And thank you for reading!!!

Greetings from _**Sakura and Angel of Death **(I'm actually only one person…but…it doesn't matter anyway…)_

PS: Does someone think, my English is so awful and wants to be a beta-reader?...

30th October '06


End file.
